The present invention relates to an omnidirectional camera which is provided with a plurality of cameras and which takes an image of an omnidirectional view and a lens hood of the camera.
In the omnidirectional camera, a plurality of cameras are accommodated radiantly inside a casing and the cameras have a wide field angle lens (a wide angle lens) or a fish-eye lens. The omnidirectional camera is often used in the field and the casing is required to have a waterproof structure. Accordingly, a wind hole is liquid-tightly covered by a transparent member such as a plane glass. In a case where the plane glass is liquid-tightly provided, in general, a seal member such as O ring or the like is used for a supporting portion of the plane glass.
As described above, the wide angle lens or the fish-eye lens is used for the camera, and the casing, which accommodates the camera, is required to have a wide wind hole corresponding to each lens in order to secure a wide field angle of the lens. In particular, in a super-wide angle lens 53 whose field angle of the lens exceeds 160°, as the wind hole becomes larger, a plane glass 54 becomes larger. Accordingly, the casing upsizes, a size of the omnidirectional camera gets larger and furthermore, the omnidirectional camera is costly. (See FIG. 10)
In order to downsize the casing, if the lens is configured to protrude from the casing, a lens hood 55 is required for protecting the lens. However, in order to secure the field angle of the lens, the lens hood 55 upsizes, and the casing also upsizes. (See FIG. 11)